¿Prácticas?
by RhydD592
Summary: Todo empezó con una peculiar petición


Era última hora de clase y el profesor hablaba mientras las alumnas hacían que atendían, no era para menos, ya estaban por terminar y querían salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Umi se quedó un momento observando a la clase. Unas estaban distraídas escribiendo con entusiasmo en sus cuadernos, otras escondían revistas y alguna que otra trataban de hablar disimuladamente. Ejemplo de eso eran sus amigas Honoka y Kotori. La chica de ojos azules parecía contarle algo entusiasmada a la peligris que parecía feliz con lo que escuchaba. Umi era feliz viendo a sus amigas tan unidas, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir algo confuso, envidia. Umi envidiaba la facilidad de Honoka para hacer sonreír a Kotori.

Finalmente las clases habían terminado y todas las chicas recogían sus cosas y se reunían con sus amigas para irse a casa. Umi no era excepción, hoy no tenía práctica con el club así que aprovechó para alcanzar a sus amigas de la infancia, Honoka y Kotori.

-Lo siento, Kotori.

Honoka se disculpaba de manera cómica casi tocando el suelo.

-Hoy no puedo quedar contigo, tengo que ayudar a mis padres en la tienda.

Kotori le sonreía.

-Jeje... No te preocupes, podemos hablar otro día.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Eso hizo sobresaltar a ambas.

-¡Oh! Umi-chan.

Honoka la abrazó.

-Honoka y yo habíamos quedado, pero se ve que ya no.

La peligris miraba sonriente a sus dos amigas.

-Ya veo... Si quieres puedes quedar conmigo. No soy tan divertida como Honoka, pero podemos pasar un rato agradable.

Umi le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

-Vamos a mi casa que está más cerca, si quieres.

-Chicas, ¡no me ignoren!

Honoka hacía pucheros a lo que Umi reaccionó acariciándole la cabeza.

-No te ignoramos. No podríamos aunque quisiéramos.

-Umi-chaaaan eso fue grosero.

-Broma, broma.

Kotori envidiaba un poco el trato informal que Umi tenía con Honoka. No es que no le gustara la manera caballerosa que tenía con ella, pero le daba la sensación de que había algo, como un muro entre ellas dos, totalmente distinto a como se lleva con Honoka.

Caminaban las tres juntas como siempre que podían, entre bromas y risas.

-Chicas, nos vemos.

Honoka se adelantó.

Las dos se quedaron observando como su amiga se perdía de vista y siguieron caminando hasta la casa de Kotori.

Eran muy raras las veces que se quedaban las dos solas por lo que no sabían bien de que hablar, de todas maneras el silencio parecía no molestarles.

Una vez en la habitación de Kotori, ambas se sentaron en el suelo y el silencio todavía las seguía. Pero ahora Umi no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. No sabía que decir ni a donde mirar.

-Hacía tiempo que no estábamos así las dos, eh.

Kotori le sonreía y eso a pesar de que normalmente le relajaría hoy solo le hacía ponerse más nerviosa.

-¿Y que era eso de lo que querías hablar con Honoka?

La sonrisa de Kotori se tensó un poco, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para la peliazul.

-Si no quieres hablar de ello...

Kotori la interrumpió.

-No es que no quiera, es que preferiría primero hablar de otras cosas.

-Está bien.

Umi decidió hacerle caso para ver si así se rebajaba un poco la tensión.

-Juguemos a las cartas.

-Jeje, Umi-chan si siempre pierdes.

-No ésta vez. Estoy segura de que ganaré.

A la peligris le gustaba mucho esa determinación de su amiga, aunque era más que seguro que perdería, no dejaba de intentarlo. Eso hizo que se le ocurriera una idea.

-Umi-chan, que te parece si lo hacemos más interesante.

-Mmmm como qué.

-Una apuesta.

-Lo que quieras, pienso ganar.

Kotori le sorprendió la seguridad de Umi.

-Ojalá fueras así de segura para todo.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada. ¿Qué te parece si la ganadora recibe un beso de la perdedora?

Umi se sonrojó.

-U...Un...b...b... "eso"?

La cara de Umi se puso del mismo color que el pelo de Maki.

-E...eso...e...es...in...in...

-¿Es indecente?

Kotori le miró con ojitos.

-Eso...no...

Umi sintió la mano de Kotori sobre la suya.

-Lo cierto, Umi-chan, yo quería hablar con Honoka sobre cómo era besar a la persona que te gusta.

La calidez del contacto empezó a ascender hasta su hombro.

-(Umi, ¡trata de permanecer consciente!).

Se regañaba mentalmente con algo de dificultad.

-Entonces, ¿Honoka b...besó a alguien?

Pudo escuchar como la risa de Kotori se escuchaba más cerca de su oído.

-Lo cierto es que sí, pero para demás detalles deberías preguntarle a ella, si puedes.

Umi dejó de sentir la calidez del tacto de su amiga y su risa se alejó.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reponerse, enfrentó a los ojos amables que tenía enfrente.

-Kotori. Si tú pensabas hablar con Honoka sobre "eso", ¿es por qué te gusta ella o alguien?

-Tambien te estoy preguntando a ti, ¿eso te incluye en los posibles?

Kotori no pudo evitar sonar más seria de lo que pretendía, lo que hizo quedar callada un momento a la peliazul.

-Umi.

Kotori se acercó a ella de nuevo.

-¿Tú que harías si tuvieras a la persona que te gusta enfrente?

Umi hizo hasta lo imposible para permanecer acorde a la situación, aunque estaba segura de que el sonrojo no se le había quitado en ningún momento.

-Desmayarse no es una opción hoy, Umi.

-No es... Algo voluntario.

-¿Entonces?

A pesar de lo firme que quería parecer, Kotori estaba totalmente sorprendida de su propia actitud activa.

-Kotori yo hace tiempo que no sé qué haría si te tuviera tan cerca.

Tan pronto como lo dijo se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿te gusto?

Umi no se lo podía creer, en verdad se había acorralado. En más de un sentido porque su espalda se encontró con la fría pared.

-Umi-chan, por favor. Responde.

Umi alzó sus manos a ambas mejillas de Kotori, pudo sentir su calidez y sin pensarlo dos veces selló sus labios con los de ella.

Tras varios segundos Kotori se dió cuenta de que Umi ya no reaccionaba.

-No puede ser...

Tal y como sospechaba, Umi se había quedado inconsciente a pesar de haber iniciado el beso por iniciativa propia.

Kotori recostó a su "amiga" en el suelo y le puso una manta.

-Umi-chan tonta. Como se te ocurre dejarme así.

Acariciaba su pelo con una mano y pinchaba su mejilla con la otra.

-No tardes en despertar.

Los minutos había pasado y al fin Umi empezó a ver la luz. Estaba muy cómoda, su almohada parecía suave y cálida, tanto que prefirió hundirse un poco en ella e inhalar el dulce olor que la impregnaba.

-Mmmhh... Umi-chan.

Umi se sobresaltó y al ver porque su almohada hablaba, casi se cae inconsciente, otra vez.

-Jeje, eres muy dulce cuando duermes.

-¡Losientomucho!

Kotori le sonreía a una Umi arrodillada ante ella.

-No te preocupes, fue bastante divertido verte dormir. Eres adorable, sabes... Puedes recostarte en mi siempre que quieras.

Decía eso mientras se acercaba a una Umi que volvía a estar totalmente sonrojada.

-Umi creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Kotori yo... No sé que es lo que me pasa cuando te tengo cerca.

Kotori la abrazó y dejó que recostara su cabeza en el hombro.

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero tenerte solo para mí, pero me aterra el torbellino de emociones que me provocas. Hace rato sentí envidia de Honoka. En serio, me preocupa que esto me haga crear una mala relación con ella.

-Eres una tonta. Es normal que te sientas así. ¿Sabes cual es la solución?

Umi levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Kotori con confusión.

-¿Cual?

-Debes debes decirle lo que sientes a esa persona que te hace sentir así.

Umi empezó a tartamudear.

-P...p..Pero...No...Yo...No...Kotori...Yo...

Kotori acarició sus mejillas y pudo notar como Umi temblaba.

-Umi-chan, céntrate solo en lo que quieres...

Umi cerró los ojos un momento. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de volver a abrirlos.

-Kotori.

Trató de mirar a la chica directamente a sus ojos dorados.

-Yo creo que tengo sentimientos románticos por ti.

Kotori sabía que su amiga hablaba en serio pero la manera de decirlo fue tan... Umi, que casi le da risa.

-Umi yo te lo puedo decir más simple.

Umi se puso toda seria y formal, dedicándole toda atención.

-Te quiero.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-Umi-chan tienes que contestar...

-¡Ah!

Umi salió de su trance.

-Pensé que era un sueño.

Kotori rió ante tal aclaración.

-Mejor vuelve a besarme y ésta vez tienes prohibido quedarte inconsciente, Umi-chan. O no sé que haré si te vuelvo a tener tan vulnerable.

Si Umi pensó que no se podía sonrojar más, estaba equivocada.

-Espero estar a la altura de la chica que me gusta.

Y sin dejar tiempo para pensar en lo que había dicho, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Kotori, pero ésta vez trató de no quedarse a medias. Umi trató de mover los labios sobre los de Kotori y ante eso ella solo pudo reaccionar intentando provocarla a más.

-Umi-chan quiero más.

-¿Qué?

Kotori no le dejó reaccionar, le devolvió el beso e incluso más. Aprovechó que la peliazul había bajado la guardia para poder intensificar el beso. La lengua de Kotori invadió su boca haciéndole sobresaltarse al principio, pero sin dejarse vencer e intentando mantenerse consciente por la cantidad de sensaciones, empezó una batalla con su invasora. Las manos de Umi fueron a la cintura de Kotori y con un leve tirón consiguió que ella acabara sentada en su regazo, buscando así más contacto físico con ella.

Kotori mientras acariciaba su pelo y se aferraba a su espalda.

-Umi...

Se separaron un poco para recuperar el aire, Kotori apoyó su frente con la de Umi.

-Eso estuvo mejor, no?

Kotori sonrió.

-Umi-chan todo lo hace bien. Incluso es una gran besadora.

-E...Eso... Es que tú me invitas a serlo.

Kotori recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Umi.

-Sabes, lo cierto es que había quedado con Honoka para otra cosa.

-Mmmm en serio, ¿que era?

Kotori rió y el sonido entró directamente al oído de Umi, haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Pues quería que me ayudara a idear un plan para conquistar a una arquera bastante lenta.

Umi se removió un poco para que Kotori la mirase a los ojos.

-¿Es cierto?

-Sí, pero se ve que pude hacerlo solita.

Umi volvió a sonreír.

-Tú puedes conseguir lo que quieras.

Kotori la abrazó.

-Awwww gracias, Umi-chan.

Ambas chicas rieron y se miraron.

-¿Y que tal si seguimos con la práctica de besos?

Umi la atrajo hacia si.

-Claro, hay mucho que quiero practicar contigo.

Las dos chicas disfrutaron del resto de la tarde entre risas, jugando a las cartas, recompensandose mutuamente y "practicando".

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Aquí otro KotoUmi más. Espero que os guste.**

 **Y ya sabéis, para quejas, peticiones o lo que sea xD darle a ese botoncillo, ese que pone Review :D**


End file.
